


Bad Ideas and Fire Gremlins

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Elysium and Lux [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: elysium and lux are both vindictive bastards. lux is just less Sneaky about this than eli is





	Bad Ideas and Fire Gremlins

"Hey, Lux,” Eli said.

“That’s your bad ideas face,” Lux said.   


Eli nearly choked on his soda. “I. Yes. I guess. I mean sure. but--”

“I’ll _definitely_  do it,” Lux said.   


Eli grinned at him evilly and then took another swig of his soda. “I knew I could count on you, you little bastard.”  


“Any fuckin time,” Lux said. “So. Who are we screwing over and what did they do?’  



End file.
